


Your Magician

by Haliora



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Click at your own risk, Dreamlike world, F/M, Nightmare comforts, Only referenced slightly, Potential Spoilers, Tagging in case anyone's squeamish, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haliora/pseuds/Haliora
Summary: Nora’s suffering from a nightmare brought by the onset of her menstrual cramps, but not if her boyfriend Corvin has anything to say about it. A fluffy piece.





	Your Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to stretch my romance bone. Hopefully someone goes ‘aw’.

The remnants of…whatever that was…had already started to fade from her mind. It felt like a nightmare, the languid and unsettling kind that always struck her on the first or second nights after her menstrual cramps reared its head each month. Taking pain relievers before bed usually helped but…

“W-What is this place?” Nora said. Her voice came out clear – not hoarse and raspy – basically normal and still her own. So she wasn’t sleepwalking again. She was still dreaming. Reul was not in her head. Not that this tidbit was what she should use as proof. Especially not with the fantastical sight in front of her.

It was something out of an idyllic picture book. The meadow that she was standing in was neon green, in need of more green than yellow to be less of an eyesore, but it was cute in a way. The texture of the whole thing – with each swirl looking like an individual blade of grass – was a nice touch. She hesitantly brushed a foot over the grass and was surprised to find that it felt like a plush carpet, much softer than the one in her room. Nora smiled and reflexively dug her toes in. Even the expanse of the lake and bright blue sky had that…turbulent quality that reminded her of air streams or whirlpools.

Nope, she did not need to be thinking about Physics right now. Ugh, why was she even fixating on this? This was probably Spencer’s fault. She’d been spending too much time around his hyper-fixating, complaining butt.

And that amazing smell – was that coffee? She took a deep breath and sighed into a delicate breeze that decided to pick up. This was definitely a dream. Real life wasn’t this pleasant.

Nora rubbed at her arms, massaging her elbow gently to rub away the lingering feelings of sleep paralysis, noting that she was in her pajamas and barefooted again. At least this time, she didn’t wake up to thistles and wet mud caking her feet. She frowned and massaged her lower back at the tingling, numbing pain. Curse monthlies all to hell.

Speaking of which…she needed to figure out what was going on. This dream didn’t feel malicious, but what if it was some kind of Fae trap luring her in? It felt like this place was specifically tailored for her. Then again, if the Fae wanted her, they would probably make sure she wasn’t alert. She bit her lip. It couldn’t hurt to be careful.

This place, this little island, didn’t seem too threatening though. It was rather warm, a much welcome reprieve from waking up outside in bone-chilling temperatures of October and November, and the atmosphere felt familiar somehow. Bit by bit, her aches were fading away. This place was comforting. Safe. Thrumming with magic.

There was something sizeable and bright yellow in the distance that caught her attention. Looked like a crescent moon floating in the lake. Might as well head there.

Upon closer inspection, that bright yellow moon in the lake was a boat. She gave the white crow perching on one of the raised pieces of wood on the dock a long look. The bird stared back at her, unmoving.

“Just a statue,” she muttered after an intense thirty second staredown and stepped onto the dock and made her way to the end where the moon floated and peered in. She was kind of expecting to see foot pedals, like the ones built into swan boats. Odd.

“Hello! Hello!” A cheerful voice chirped, and Nora flinched and jumped a foot in the air, her fingers immediately closing on one of the raised pieces of wood to steady herself.

She whipped her head behind her, a few choice words already bubbling up in her throat. If she hadn’t grabbed on the wood, she would have sprawled into the boat or even landed into the water.

“You –”

The words died in her mouth as the white crow made a little half hop on the perch to turn its entire body towards her.

“Hello, hello!” the crow said again, accompanying a cute head bobbing motion. “Welcome to the Moon Boat Dock!”

“Uh…hi?” she managed to say. “…Finn? Is that you?”

“That’s me! Hop onto this boat, please!”

It was a little startling to hear the bird speak, not that she really had any reference for what any bird sounded like in English, but since this was all a dream anyway…

It hit her at that moment. No doubt this was Corvin’s doing. That explained everything about this place. She knew that he could visit dreams…but all of this was an improvement over the last one where they…kind of talked to each other in the dark about the confines of her mind. Was it possible for his abilities to improve so much after a few months?

She smiled a little as she climbed into the boat and sat down on the raised platform. Corvin could be incredibly studious when he wanted to apply himself, and all of the events that concluded in early November of the last year had seem to rejuvenate him. He’d been more animated than usual…which was good…but his tenuous relationship with basic physics had gotten even worse in all of his excitement.

Finn flew onto the hull after her. All on its own, the moon boat began to glide across the water.

“Ahoy! Moon boat on the stardust sea. Your knight awaits thee.”

Nora snorted as the image of her airhead boyfriend popped up in her mind. “Knight? Who, Corvin?”

“That’s so mean, Nora!” A familiar, loud voice reverberated through the sky.

“Corvin?” Despite herself, a smile slipped onto her face as she attempted to shove the image of Corvin crashing into Ewan so hard the other day that the giant boy’s head nearly came off. “What’s all this? Another date? Couldn’t this wait till day time?”

She knew it was a silly question – this was Corvin after all. He was the kind of guy that could go from getting attacked by Orai to planning a date in the same breath.

“Well, I saw that you weren’t feeling well. So I wanted to cheer you up! Isn’t it romantic to take a boat ride?”

She looked around. For the first time, she noticed that the further she drifted from the shore, the darker the sky got until it became noticeable that there were lights sparkling underneath the surface of the water. The lake seemed to be glowing with stars.

So that was what Finn meant by stardust sea.

“…Yeah,” she reluctantly admitted. “This is really nice. It’s pretty. Thank you for doing all of this.”

Never let it be said that she didn’t appreciate his antics. Even if this confession would undoubtedly inflate his ego.

She decided to not let him respond to that. “Where is this boat taking me?”

“…I hadn’t thought that far.”

Yep, still a total goofball. “Then are you going to join me at least? It’s not really romantic if I’m on a boat by myself.”

“Haha, you’re right! I’ll be right over. Don’t panic, okay?” Before she could say anything, he materialized into the space next to her. To her credit, she did not jump as he squealed out “Noooooorrraaaaa!” and wrapped his arms around her waist, nose burying into her shoulder and hair.

“That was dangerous. I could have pushed you into the water,” she finally said, relaxing her tense limbs and returning his hug.

“Would you really do that?” He gave her his best puppy eyes. “That’s so mean.”

Nora scrunched up her face and flattened a palm against his face to push it away. “Not by choice! You startled me!”

“I gave you a warning though!” He scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Besides, this is a dream. The boat wouldn’t capsize or anything! Even if it did, getting wet wouldn’t really be possible. I mean, I didn’t plan that yet.”

“…Then, I guess you won’t mind if I throw you in right now.”

He laughed. “Please don’t. I would much rather hug you.”

No doubt her face was completely red right now. She buried her face into his shoulder to hide her flaming cheeks. “I guess I can allow that.”

Corvin adjusted his arm so that it was wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest. “So I was thinking…”

She smirked. “Should I be concerned?”

“…That if I can’t be your knight, maybe I could be your magician?”

“Aren’t you a Wizard though?”

“Well technically yes. But that doesn’t have a nice ring to it…ahh, but that’s not the point! I’m saying that I can make your dreams come true.” She could feel him vibrate excitedly. “That’s much better than a knight or a prince, don’t you think?”

Before she could really think about her words, she was already speaking, hand reaching out to touch his cheek. “You don’t have to take that on all by yourself. Even magicians need their own magicians, you know. Wizards too. It’s okay to take things slowly.” It was a good thing that he’d been so motivated lately, but at the back of her mind, she was concerned that at the pace he set for himself, he would burnout.

He flushed.

“Ahhhhh, my girlfriend is the cutest! The best!” He smiled widely, his eyes crinkling. “I can’t say it enough – I love all of the expressions on your face. You really do say it best.”

Ugh, he was a terrible influence, making her more shameless each day. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t ruin the romantic mood now.” She should start planning her own things for him. To show him her appreciation. He seemed like the sort to love being swept off his own feet. She grinned at that thought.

Nora wasn’t sure how long they spent just drifting along the lake and wrapped up in each other’s arms, but the atmosphere grew so peaceful that she was starting to feel her eyes drooped.

“I’m a little sleepy now…” She stifled a yawn.

“I should let you go then. But before you go…” He leaned down a little, face turned toward her, and tapped his cheek.

She shot him a teasing smile as she leaned in. “Not going to take one this time?”

He returned her smile. “Didn’t you just say a relationship was about give and take?”


End file.
